When the Moon Rises
by Luscious Lucius
Summary: Friendship… love… betrayal…. The saga of the Marauders (and Lily), from their first year at Hogwarts to the death of Prongs.
1. Default Chapter

When the Moon Rises  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters featured in the "Harry Potter" series. They were created by and are the property of JK Rowling. Any characters not featured in "Harry Potter" were created by me.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm a pretty new HP fan, and although I'm an experienced reader and writer in other areas of fanfiction, I have not read much HP fanfiction yet. I do know that this plot is not original or uncommon, but it was the only thing I wanted to write about, so I'm writing about it, whether it's been done before or not. I have no idea how far I'm going to go on it and whether it will ever get finished or not. My other stories and my website will always come first, so I can't promise how big a commitment I'll make to this story. I just thought I'd give it a try while I felt inspired. Please R/R and let me know what you think. Good feedback is always very encouraging and greatly appreciated. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eleven-year-old James Potter stood at King's Cross Station in London, England, nervously looking at the barrier that stood between Platforms Nine and Ten.  
  
"Are you ready, James?" asked his father. Like his young son, Benjamin Potter was a thin man with unruly black hair and glasses. "All you have to do is walk straight into the barrier. I'll go with you. Come now, be casual and act like what you're doing is perfectly normal. We don't want any Muggles getting suspicious."  
  
James nodded at his father's advice and gripped the handle of his cart firmly. His father nodded down at him, and the two of them started towards the barrier. Just when James was afraid the cart was going to crash right into the barrier, it seemed to vanish, and he walked into another world, or so it seemed. The Muggle-filled King's Cross Station was gone, replaced with a new train station with a large red steam engine parked on the tracks next to the platform. A wrought-iron archway stretched over his head. Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters, it read. He was there.  
  
"Ahh, the Hogwarts Express," Benjamin said fondly, gazing at the gleaming scarlet train. "I remember the first time I rode it, my first year at Hogwarts. You're going to have a wonderful time, son. Well, go on now, you'd better get a move on. It's almost eleven."  
  
James nodded and gave his father a quick hug, suddenly anxious to get on the train. "I'll see you at Christmas, Dad," he said, his voice muffled against his father's chest.  
  
"Send us an owl when you get there. We'll be in touch," Benjamin replied, patting his son's tousled, dark hair affectionately. "And have fun."  
  
James pulled back and smiled. "I will. Bye, Dad." With that, he turned and pushed his cart of luggage towards the train. He pushed his cart down the platform in search of an empty train car. Most of the cars were already filled with students, who were chattering animatedly with one another, their voices carrying out the open windows. Finally, he found a nearly empty compartment towards the back of the train. It was occupied by only one person, a boy who looked to be about his age.  
  
"Excuse me?" James called into the compartment. "Could I sit here, or are you saving seats for anyone?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, go right ahead," the boy replied. He helped James lift his suitcases into the compartment and then said, "I'm Sirius Black. What's your name?"  
  
"James Potter," James replied, giving the other boy a timid smile. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts too?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Sirius nodded. He was a tall, thin boy with dark, shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the voice coming from the other entrance to the compartment, which came from inside the train.  
  
Both Sirius and James looked up to see another boy standing in the doorway of the compartment, looking in at them nervously. This boy was pale and had light brown hair.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but are these seats saved?" he asked, shifting from one foot to another.  
  
"No, come on in," said James, giving the boy a smile. "I'm James Potter, and this is Sirius Black. We're first-years. How about you?"  
  
The boy smiled in relief and sat down. "Remus Lupin. I'm a first-year too," he replied. "I'm glad I met some other first-years. I was so nervous."  
  
James and Sirius both smiled knowingly.  
  
"I think we all are," said Sirius, and James nodded, glad that the others were as anxious as he was.  
  
Before the train departed, they were joined by one more boy, a short, plump first-year with light blonde hair, a pointed nose, and small, watery eyes.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew," he introduced himself awkwardly, his eyes flicking around the compartment at the other three boys. They all introduced themselves, and before no time, the four boys were talking and laughing as if they had known each other for years.  
  
They found they all had a lot in common. All four of them had parents who were wizards (though Peter's father was a Muggle, or non-magical person). They all had gotten letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, inviting them to attend the school that fall, where they would learn magic and become wizards themselves. Although they were all nervous about going to Hogwarts for the first time, they were very excited too. All of their parents (except for Peter's Muggle father) had been educated at Hogwarts, and they were looking forward to keeping the tradition.  
  
Two hours into the train ride, a small, elderly woman came to their compartment, pushing a large cart laden with food. The four boys skipped the heaps of sandwiches and healthy things and went straight for the snacks and sweets. When the witch moved on down the corridor with her food cart, there were mounds of junk food piled on all the remaining seats in the compartment.  
  
"Mmm, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans," Peter said, licking his lips as he opened up his box of them. He pulled out a red one and studied it. "What d'you think this one is?" he asked. "Cherry maybe?"  
  
"Lemme see." Sirius, who had just opened up his own box, took the small jelly bean from Peter's hand and held it up close to his face. "Oh, don't eat that one," he said seriously. "It's blood-flavored."  
  
"Blood?" Peter made a face.  
  
"Here, take this one instead. I think it's caramel." Sirius took out a tan bean from his own box and handed it to Peter.  
  
"Caramel? Yum! Thanks, Sirius," said Peter, popping it into his mouth.  
  
Sirius glanced quickly at James, and winked when he met his eye. Seeing the devious grin that had come over Sirius' face, James watched Peter in interest. All of a sudden, Peter's chubby face contorted in an expression of disgust, and he spat the bean out into his hand.  
  
"Ew!" he cried, making a horrible face and sticking out his tongue. "I think that was-"  
  
"Vomit," Sirius finished, roaring with laughter. James burst out laughing as well, and Remus, realizing that Sirius had given Peter the bean on purpose, joined in. Peter's face flushed pink.  
  
Sirius popped Peter's red bean into his mouth and smiled in satisfaction. "Ahh… strawberry. Guess I was wrong about it being blood. Sorry Peter." He did not sound sorry at all; instead he grinned devilishly at Peter. Luckily, Peter was good-natured, and once he had washed the bad taste out of his mouth with a cotton candy-flavored bean, he laughed along with the others.  
  
The rest of the train ride seemed to fly by, although, in actuality, it took hours. When the train finally came to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade, the wizard village near Hogwarts, it was dark outside.  
  
"I'm starving," Peter commented, as he got his trunk from the luggage rack. "I hope we get to eat right away."  
  
"We get sorted first," James said, remembering what his father had told him about the yearly ritual. "Then the feast."  
  
"Sorted?" Peter suddenly looked panicked. "Oh no… I just know I'm going to be in Hufflepuff!"  
  
Studying Peter, who seemed nice, but rather timid and naive, James silently had to agree. His father had explained about the four Hogwarts houses – there was Gryffindor (Benjamin Potter's former house) whose trademark quality was bravery, Ravenclaw for intelligence, Slytherin for cunningness, and Hufflepuff for loyalty. There was nothing wrong with Hufflepuff ('I'd rather be there than in Slytherin,' James thought, knowing that more evil wizards came from Slytherin than from anywhere else), but it had the reputation of being the lowliest house.  
  
"Oh, you never know," James said to Peter with a shrug. "I just hope I'm not in Slytherin."  
  
"Me too," Remus agreed.  
  
"I'm hoping for Gryffindor," Sirius said.  
  
"Me too," replied James. "That or Ravenclaw." James figured Ravenclaw was where he was going to be placed; he had always been smart. He really wanted to be in Gryffindor, like his father was, but he didn't know if he had the bravery to be in it or not. But it didn't really matter which house he was in, as long as he was with his friends. And after spending hours on the train with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, he wanted nothing more than to be in the same house as them.  
  
The four boys dragged their trunks out onto the platform at the train station. There they found themselves lost in a large swarm of students. Bewildered, they looked at one another, not sure what to do or where to go.  
  
Suddenly, a booming voice sounded over the buzz of the crowd. "Firs' years! Firs' years, over here!"  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all turned towards the source of the voice and saw a mammoth-sized man towering over the students. They immediately made their way towards him.  
  
"Everyone here?" asked the giant man, surveying the group of small first- years that had clustered around him. "Right, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. You kin jus' call me Hagrid. Follow me now, and I'll take ya 'cross the lake to Hogwarts. Stay close now. Don't want ya ta get lost."  
  
Like a mother duck with her ducklings, Hagrid led the group of first-years away from the platform. They went down a dark, steep path, surrounded by tall trees on each side. Finally, just when James was beginning to think the path would never end, the trees thinned, and they found themselves nearing a large lake. Across the dark, black waters was a cliff on which a sweeping castle with many wings, towers, and turrets sat.  
  
"Wow…" breathed many of the students, in awe of the immense structure.  
  
Hagrid pointed them all to a line of small rowboats, which they eagerly hurried towards.  
  
"Four to a boat," Hagrid called, as they scrambled in.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter climbed into one of the boats.  
  
"How do we get across?" Remus asked. "There's no oars."  
  
As if on cue, Hagrid shouted "Forward!" and all of the boats suddenly began to move on their own. Side by side, they glided effortlessly through the dark water. The boats took them through a tunnel that led under the cliff and stopped at a dark, underground port. They all climbed out onto the land and followed Hagrid up a steep, rocky flight of stairs. Finally, they left the darkness of the tunnel and found themselves outside in the night air again. The area around them was lit by the moon overhead, and, looking around, they realized they were standing on the vast front lawn of the castle, which towered over their heads.  
  
James felt a rush of nervous excitement run through him. At last, he was at Hogwarts.  
  
***  
  
AN: Well, what do you think so far? Should I keep going? Please review or email me at rokofages75@dreamers-sanctuary.com and let me know. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! It's good to know that at least four people have already read this story and enjoyed it so far. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so far, and it's even more fun to get feedback.  
  
  
  
Hagrid led the group of first-years up a flight of steps that led to the large, wooden front door of the castle. He raised one of his big, meaty hands and knocked. The door immediately opened, and the first-years all peered eagerly inside, trying to get their first glimpse of the interior of the castle.  
  
A tall, black-haired, middle-aged witch appeared at the threshold. "Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. She had a sharp voice that matched her stern-looking face. James bit his lip; he could tell right away that he might have some trouble with this woman. He had a reputation for not always following rules. Deep down, he was a good kid, but he did have a streak of mischief within him that often got the better of him.  
  
James was not the only student who seemed intimidated by the witch. Several others shrank back when she greeted them.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in," the witch said, stepping aside. Hagrid held the wide door open, and the first-years paraded in. They found themselves standing in a spacious entrance hall with a high ceiling, stone walls dotted with torches, and a fancy marble staircase leading up.  
  
"I am Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, head of the Gryffindor house, and newly-appointed deputy headmistress," the witch introduced herself. "Please follow me." She led the students down the hall and into a small room off to the left. Once they were all crowded inside, she got their attention and said, "The start-of-term banquet will begin soon, starting with the Sorting Ceremony. For those of you that do not know, this is the ceremony that will place each of you into one of the four Hogwarts houses – Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. You will remain in whatever house you are sorted into for your seven years at Hogwarts. You will have all your classes with your other house-members, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room. Throughout the year, your actions will either win or lose points for your house. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup, so try not to let your house down through misbehavior.  
  
"In a few minutes, we will all go into the Great Hall, where the older students are already seated. There you will line up, and I will call each of your names, in alphabetical order. When you are called, you will sit on the stool we have set up for you and place the Sorting Hat, which is what sorts you, on your head. When the Sorting Hat calls out your house, you will take a seat at that house's table. Everyone understand?"  
  
The students all nodded earnestly. Butterflies fluttered in James's stomach. 'Please, please, let me get into a good house,' he begged silently. 'Please let it be Gryffindor,' he added as an afterthought.  
  
Professor McGonagall led them back out of the chamber, across the entrance hall, and through a set of tall double doors. James's eyes lit up in awe as they entered the Great Hall, a massive, beautiful room which held four very long house tables, crowded with students, and a shorter table at the front, which contained the staff members. James saw Hagrid sitting at that table. The room was lit by hundreds of flickering candles, which floated freely in the air over the tables. Looking up, James gasped as he saw the ceiling, which did not look like a ceiling at all, but the night sky, black and dotted with bright stars.  
  
"Come on," McGonagall said, beckoning them into the Great Hall. They all came in and stood in a line near the doors. Standing on his tiptoes to see over Sirius's head, James saw a wooden stool sitting in the center of the room. A slightly beat-up looking wizard's hat sat atop the stool.  
  
'The Sorting Hat,' James thought, gazing at it in wonder.  
  
McGonagall cleared her throat, and the older students sitting at the table stopped talking and all turned to face the first-years. "The Sorting Ceremony will now begin," McGonagall said.  
  
All of a sudden, the Sorting Hat began to move. A small tear near its brim opened up wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing. It sang a long song about the four houses of Hogwarts – the brave Gryffindors, clever Ravenclaws, loyal Hufflepuffs, and the cunning Slytherins. When it was finished, the hall erupted into cheers, especially from the first-years. Looking around, James saw that some of them were staring at the hat with their mouths wide open. 'Muggle-born probably,' he thought, thinking of the students who had come from Muggle families and had no experience in magic. They certainly wouldn't be used to seeing a hat that could sing.  
  
"I will now start calling names," McGonagall announced. "Allig, Matilda."  
  
A wiry girl with black hair and blue eyes giggled nervously and scrambled onto the stool. She placed the Sorting Hat over her pigtails and glanced up nervously. A few seconds later, the hat shouted out, "Ravenclaw!" Matilda grinned in relief, hopped off of the stool, and ran off to join the other Ravenclaws at their table.  
  
Next, McGonagall called out, "Black, Sirius."  
  
"Go get 'em, Sirius," James whispered, grinning at Sirius and giving him a playful slug on the shoulder. Sirius grinned back at James, then walked confidently to the stool and sat down, pulling the Sorting Hat over his black hair.  
  
"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted almost instantly.  
  
A loud cheer came from the Gryffindor tables, and Sirius jogged over to it. He took a seat, turned to James, and flashed him a smile and a thumbs-up from across the room.  
  
'Please let me be in Gryffindor too,' James pleaded again. He felt like Sirius would make a great friend and wanted desperately to be in the same house as him.  
  
"Broderick, Rosmerta," McGonagall called next. A very pretty girl with curly, blonde hair strode up to the stool and sat down. She placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and after a short while, it shouted out, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered yet again as Rosmerta sashayed over to sit down.  
  
"Campbell, Nancy!"  
  
A round-faced, chubby girl with sandy brown put on the Sorting Hat. "Hufflepuff!" it announced.  
  
A few more students were called after that, and James slowly began to lose interest. His thoughts drifted, butterflies fluttered madly in his stomach, and he mentally left the Sorting Ceremony. His attention was brought back, however, when "Evans, Lily" was called. He was immediately snapped out of his stupor by the site of a pretty little red-headed girl walking past him up to the stool. He watched, mesmerized, as she sat down and placed the hat over her ginger hair. Her vivid green eyes blinked nervously, as she glanced upward, waiting for the hat to make its decision.  
  
"Gryffindor!" it declared, and Lily Evans grinned with relief and went to the Gryffindor table. Even more now than ever, James yearned to be sorted into Gryffindor as well.  
  
After Lily was sorted, a few more students were called up, none as interesting as her. "Karkaroff, Igor" had a mean, tough sort of look to him, while "Longbottom, Frank" looked nothing but nice and friendly. And then it was Remus's turn.  
  
"Lupin, Remus!" called McGonagall, and Remus stepped out from behind James and walked up to the stool, looking much more nervous than Sirius had.  
  
However, like with Sirius, the Sorting Hat was very quick to decide Remus's house. "Gryffindor!" it cried at once, and Remus happily scurried over to join Sirius.  
  
'Watch, I'll be the only one of the four of us not sorted into Gryffindor,' James thought miserably, growing more and more anxious for his turn.  
  
After a few more students were sorted, "Pettigrew, Peter" was called, and chubby little Peter Pettigrew scampered nervously up to the stool, nearly tripping on the way there, and sat down heavily on it. He pulled the Sorting Hat on to his head and waited anxiously as it made its decision.  
  
It took a very long time with Peter, longer than it had for anyone. Peter sat, looking upward, a panicked expression slowly spreading across his face. But finally, the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" and Peter broke into a grin and ran over to Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Potter, James!"  
  
At last, it was James's turn. 'Moment of truth,' he thought nervously, as he sauntered up to the stool, trying to show the bravado Sirius had. But inside, he felt slightly queasy.  
  
He perched on the small wooden stool and carefully set the Sorting Hat on top of his head. It sank down a little over his unruly black hair. To his surprise, the Sorting Hat began to talk, although it seemed only he could hear it.  
  
"Hm… very loyal indeed… Hufflepuff, maybe? No, no… hm… quite bright as well, I see… good head on your shoulders… you'd make good Ravenclaw material…"  
  
'Please, please put me in Gryffindor,' James begged silently, squeezing his eyes shut as he pleaded.  
  
"Gryffindor, eh?" the Hat said. "Well, I do sense a lot of braveness and boldness within you… that will come in handy someday. So I guess it will have to be GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted out loud for the whole Hall to see, and once again, the Gryffindor table cheered. James, both relieved and thrilled, pulled the hat off his head at once, set it down, and trotted over to the Gryffindor table. He sank down next to Peter, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Congratulations, James!" Sirius exclaimed, clapping him on the back. "We all made it into Gryffindor! How about that, eh?"  
  
Peter and Remus both grinned, looking just as happy and relieved as James felt.  
  
"The Hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw at first," James confessed.  
  
"Ravenclaw? That's not half as bad as the house it wanted to put *me* in!" Peter exclaimed, shuddering.  
  
"What? Hufflepuff?" James asked.  
  
"No… Slytherin!" He shuddered again. "But I begged to go to Gryffindor, and it said I was braver than I looked and sorted me here instead."  
  
"Slytherin? You?" Sirius looked amused at the idea. Little Peter seemed just as friendly and innocent as could be; none of them could imagine him in with the Slytherins, most of whom were rumored to be mean and always up to no good. Maybe that was just a stereotype, but, looking over at the Slytherin table, many of its members seemed to fit the part.  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
The four boys turned their attention back to the Sorting Ceremony as another boy was called up. He had very pale, sallow skin, greasy-looking black hair, and a long, hooked nose. He walked sullenly up to the stool and pulled the Sorting Hat over his head.  
  
"Ew, I wouldn't like to be the one to put that hat on right after him, the greaseball," Sirius whispered, making a face. "I hope he doesn't get sorted into our house."  
  
But he wasn't. After only a moment's hesitation, the Sorting Hat cried out, "Slytherin!". Severus Snape slunk off to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Igor Karkaroff, the dark-haired, mean-looking first-year who had been sorted earlier.  
  
There were only a few more students to be sorted after that, and once they were done, McGonagall took the stool and Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall. The Hall erupted in conversation. No one realized McGonagall had returned until the sound of someone clinking a glass attracted their attention. Looking up at the staff table, James saw McGonagall standing in her place towards the middle of the long table, tapping her spoon against the side of her golden goblet. Next to her, James noticed an old man with long, white hair and a matching long, white beard.  
  
'Albus Dumbledore,' he knew instantly, recognizing the man from the trading cards that came with Chocolate Frogs. Albus Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts and was one of the world's most powerful and most noble wizards. When the Great Hall fell into silence, McGonagall sat down, and Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said, with a bright, friendly smile. "Before we begin our feast, I would like to make a few quick announcements. Firstly, as all of you older students know, the forest on the grounds is strictly forbidden. Also, there is a new addition to the Hogwarts grounds that was just planted this summer – the Whomping Willow. This tree is located near the front of the building and is very dangerous. I warn all of you not to get too close to it, or you'll be terribly sorry. The Whomping Willow attacks anyone who gets near it."  
  
A low murmur spread through the Great Hall. James frowned. Why would they plant an attacking tree at school?  
  
Clearing his throat to get their attention again, Dumbledore continued. "And finally, the tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will begin next week. If you're interested in trying out, give your name to Madam Hooch." He motioned to a young woman sitting towards the end of the table, near Hagrid.  
  
James felt a flutter of excitement. Quidditch was his absolute favorite sport. He had often played it in the backyard with the other wizard kids in his neighborhood, riding his father's broomstick, since he was not allowed to have one of his own. But he knew there was no chance of him making the Gryffindor team. Not this year anyway. First-years almost never did.  
  
"Are you trying out, James?" Sirius asked.  
  
James shrugged. "I'd like to," he replied, "But I don't know if I will. First-years never make it onto the House teams anyway. Are you?"  
  
Sirius shrugged as well. "Maybe next year. How about you two?" He turned to Remus and Peter.  
  
"I've never played. I'm probably not very good," Peter replied.  
  
"I dunno. Probably not this year," said Remus.  
  
"Now," said Dumbledore from the front of the room, gaining their attention once more, "let the feast begin."  
  
James turned around to face the table, which was set with shining golden plates, goblets, and silverware. All of a sudden, gold platters piled with food appeared in the center of the table. Dumbledore took his seat, and all of the students began heaping their plates with food. It was all delicious, and after a few servings of everything, James was stuffed.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore stood up once more and announced it was time for bed. The students all got up and left the hall.  
  
"This way. Follow me, first-years," said an older boy to the Gryffindor first-years. He had a badge pinned to his robes that read 'Prefect'. The boy led them out into the entrance hall and up the marble staircase. They passed through a maze of corridors and climbed some more stairs and finally stopped at a portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress. Like all the other pictures in the magic world, the Fat Lady talked and moved.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Dingolopigus," said the prefect, and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal and opening in the wall. The prefect climbed through it, and the first-years followed. They found themselves in the spacious Gryffindor common room, decorated in the Gryffindor colors, red and gold, with lots of cozy armchairs and roaring fires. The prefect pointed the first-years to their dormitories, one for the girls, and one for the boys, and went to bed.  
  
James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter climbed the spiral staircase to their dorm, which was located at the top of one of the towers, and found a large room with five four-poster beds. Their luggage had been set out by each of their beds already. The four boys found theirs and were soon joined by the fifth new Gryffindor boy, a thin blonde boy by the name of Lionel Matthews. They all introduced themselves, but none of them felt like talking. They were all exhausted.  
  
James pulled back the red curtains surrounding his bed and climbed in, sighing blissfully as he slid beneath the fresh sheets. He lay his head down on his pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.  
  
*** 


End file.
